


Finger Guns

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Clint loves doing fingerguns at people and Bucky has a habit of acting a whole dramatic death scene every time he’s fingergunned and it’s exactly as much of a problem as it sounds like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheBlue/gifts).



> The summary and premise of this drabble is from a post by not-the-blue on tumblr. It was a cute idea and I love it so much.

The first time it happens, Bucky's only been Bucky instead of the Winter Soldier for a few months. He mostly kept his interactions to Steve, but tolerated Clint better than he dis most of the others. It was movie night in the Tower, and Clint called out to Bucky to grab him a beer from the fridge on his way to the couch. He set it down on the end table beside Clint, without more than a nod. 

"Hey, thanks man. You're the best," Clint said and made finger guns at him. 

Without missing a beat, Bucky looked at him with utter betrayal in his eyes, touched his hand to his stomach gingerly and pulled it back to look at his fingers. He staggered, and dramatically choked out, "You shot me...why, Barton?" then collapsed to the floor, playing dead.

Everyone gaped at him in stunned silence, before Steve managed, "What the fuck, Bucky?!" 

At the exclamation, everyone burst into laughter, Clint the loudest of all. When Bucky sat up, he was smiling a smile that actually reached his eyes for the first time in as long as he could remember.

The second time it happened was at breakfast a few days later. Bucky was pouring a cup of coffee when Clint shuffled in still half-asleep. He handed the steaming cup over to Clint, figuring he needed it more. He'd quickly caught on to his desperate addiction to caffeine. And while sleepy Clint was cute, awake-and-functional Clint was better. Clint only grunted his thanks and gave a lazy, one handed finger gun. 

"But...I...I made you coffee…" Bucky whimpered, this time clutching his chest. "Tell Stevie to take care of Alpine." He slumped down with his back against the cabinet, took a few labored breaths, and let his head fall to the side in another fake death. 

This time the rest of the team laughed immediately, and Clint reached out a hand to help him up, his eyes crinkled at the corners when he grinned that grin that made Bucky's stomach flip.

"Bravo, Barnes. Come on and I'll make you a cup."

Bucky's death-by-fingerguns performances became regular occurrences in the Tower, each one different than the last. Sometimes it was a quick shot to the head that dropped him like a rock. Other times, he made them extra dramatic, giving long monologues before expiring. And while the rest of the team eventually got tired of them, Clint never did. Finger guns quickly became A Thing that both of them looked forward to, even if no one else did. 

The first mission Bucky was cleared for was an easy one. A horde of Doombots were causing havoc in downtown, and the Avengers managed to stop them easily. During cleanup, while Steve was talking to the press, Clint meandered over to Bucky, a lopsided grin on his face. 

"Hey nice shot, Buck. I mean, all your shots were nice. Almost as good as mine," he said, giving his now expected finger guns. 

Bucky laid it on thick, giving an Oscar worthy performance. He staggered and stumbled over to Clint, clutching at him as he fell to the ground. 

"Save me, Barton, I don't want to die," he begged, drawing some attention from a few onlookers. 

Clint played along and jumped into action. He moved quickly to Bucky's side, preparing to do faux-CPR on him. He counted to five as he did chest compressions, while Bucky struggled not to laugh opening one eye to peek at him. He moved in close and pretended to do mouth-to-mouth, and that's when Bucky made his move. He wrapped both arms around Clint's neck and brought their lips together. He kissed him long and good, and when Clint pulled back he looked dumbstruck. 

"Buck?" 

Clint was smiling at least, his eyes flickering between Bucky's eyes and mouth like he wasn't sure what to do. 

"It's about time you tried to do CPR on me, Barton," Bucky drawled out. "I been trying for months now. Ever since we watched The Sandlot on movie night."

He licked his lips and looked up at Clint, hoping he hadn't royally screwed this up. He didn't have to worry long though. In the next second, Clint leaned down and kissed him back, deep and eager, without any trace of doubt. They were interrupted by Nat clearing her throat, giving both of them a knowing smirk.

"Does this mean we're finally all free of the finger guns performances?"

Bucky and Clint reluctantly pulled apart, nothing of them looking up at her sheepishly, speaking in unison.

"Not a chance."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I loved this enough to add to just little more. Something I took from the tags on the original post.

After their kiss, Clint stopped doing finger guns at anyone who wasn't Bucky. For the most part, the dramatic fake deaths stopped. Instead, finger guns ended in kissing, ducking into an alley to makeout, or one of them dragging the other to their quarters for more rounds of raucous sex than anyone wanted to count. 

After a particularly awful mission, one that resulted in Clint landing in medical with a nasty knife wound to the abdomen, Bucky came in with a pizza. He nudged Nat awake, and set the pizza down just as Clint woke up. His.voice groggy, but mostly coherent. 

"Hey, you brought pizza. I love pizza. You're the best, Bucky." 

And then he did the goddamn finger guns. Without missing a beat, Bucky hit the floor, making an utter fool of himself. It made Clint smile though, so he didn't care. He crawled over to Natasha with his strength fading, putting on one hell of a performance as he gripped her ankle. 

"Nat, doll...please...tell Clint...tell Clint I love him."

He opened one eye to watch Clint's reaction, sitting up when he made grabby hands at him.

"Did you just use a finger guns death to tell me you love me? That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. I love you too."


End file.
